


You

by asdash



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: scene is set at the picnic in the park
Relationships: Megamind & Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You

“Metro Man and I, we were never a couple.”

He turned towards her, resting on his elbow. His eyes were fixated on her, a surprised expression on his face.

“But I thought you two-”

“I know. Everyone did.”

He laid down on his back again.

“Really?”

“...my heart, it belongs to someone else. Has done so for a while.”

His heart skips a beat at this remark. He has been disguised as Bernard for a “while”, but her words sounded like longer.

“This someone, do I know him?”

“More or less.”

He turned his head towards her suddenly, with a questioning gaze. She didn’t notice it. She was lost in thoughts with a wide grin plastered on, one that he wondered whether it had to do with him.

“Roxanne?”

Her expression went back to normal. He looked back up towards the sky.

“Can you tell me about him?”

“Well, he’s quite… eccentric. Lives in a world of his own. Very intelligent, I’ll give him that. But he makes up for the intelligence by being a stupid little shit at times.”

He knew who fit that description. A smile emerges on his face.

“Is this… eccentric the current mayor of the city by any chance?”

She gasped. “Bernard” was a smart one too, wasn’t he.

“Bernard, promise me you won't tell anyone.”

He turns onto his side, facing her.

“Roxanne.”

She looks back at him.

“What if he told you he loved you just the same?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, questioning. His eyes were green and glistening, fixated on hers. A corner of his mouth raised just slightly. And then it hit her.

“Wait, are you-”

He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. With his free hand, he unbuckled his wrist watch. It fell to the ground, revealing his true form. He then let her go.

She brushed her fingers down and up his chest, her gaze fixated onto Megamind's. How did she not realize all this time, that those bright green eyes could’ve only been his.

“I am.”


End file.
